Chambers in Love
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: Chris Chambers finally meets someone who gets him and doesn't care what the adults in town think about him. She remains a close friend to Chris and Chris falls in love with her. Rated T for violence, drug/alcohol use discussion, language, and teenage romance. PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review, the more I will write! Chris/OC
1. Misunderstood

Chris Chambers couldn't even walk through downtown Castle Rock without getting dirty looks. It was almost like if he took a single breath everyone in town was ready to call the cops on him. Just because they all thought he was just one of those low life Chambers kids. Chris wasn't like his brothers. He had a calmness to him and never cared for violence or drinking. But no one even bothered to give him a chance.

Chris had been treated like this for so long he was almost starting to believe that he was just like what they believed him to be. He just wished that... that maybe someone new would come into town or something. Someone who didn't know anything about him and would finally give him the opportunity he deserved.


	2. New Girl in Town

**In the spirit of giving credit where it's due, I must give my recognition of my girl's name to...**

_**Thefemalealanfrog**_

**Also my brother in this crazy little world.**

**Vamp Out**

**~Edgar Frog**

As Chris walked through town it seemed he had gotten his wish. No, everybody wasn't suddenly nice to him or anything. But there was someone new in town he had never seen before. And not just any old someone; a girl. She was standing only feet away from him on the sidewalk, pulling a skirt and blouse off of her. Underneath, she was dressed like Chris. She had on a t-shirt and jeans with some beat up Converse. Chris could already tell he was going to like her.

She started walking away though and through town and he immediately chased after her. This was one opportunity you couldn't let go to squander.

"Hey. Are you new around here," Chris asked.

She turned to him, looked him up and down, and continued on. "What's it to you?" She wouldn't even make eye contact.

"Well I don't know. I was just interested."

"Why? So you can give me crap just like everyone else is doing." She was, of course, referring to the usual adults, the same ones who looked at Chris like he was scum.

"No. It's not unusual either, trust me. I get it all the time. If you're different from them, just expect it."

Then the girl stopped walking and turned to face him. Chris started to sweat a little out of nerves. She seemed to be analyzing him, to see if she could trust him or not. He saw her tension immediately stop and she relaxed. He guessed she realized he wasn't one of them.

"I'm Charlotte. But don't call me that. It's Charlie."

"I'm Christopher. But don't call me that. It's Chris." He smiled at her.

"Well Chris. I guess I'll see you around." She sauntered off but then he called to her.

"Not if I see you first."

She kept walking and smiled the whole way home. And that sure hadn't happened in a real long time.


	3. The Tree House

As Chris ran to the tree house to see the guys he knew he had to meet up with her again. But he was unsure how to do this. One thing he did know, however, was that he wasn't telling the guys about her.

In the tree house, they all sat around. Teddy was smoking and getting the cards ready, Vern sat quietly in the corner, and Gordie was reading a detective magazine.

As soon as he sat down, all eyes were on him. They looked at him curiously, wondering.

"What?" Chris asked defensively.

"Oh cut the shit Chambers," Teddy blurted. "We all know exactly what you're hiding."

Chris tried to control the shakiness in his voice. It was a little odd he wouldn't tell them about her, but he didn't want them to love her too. "What do you mean?"

Teddy sighed. "In case you didn't know, we had Vern go looking for you earlier since you were late. He saw you talking to that girl and let me tell ya, we really didn't expect this day would ever come," he laughed that stupid laugh of his. "Chris Chambers is in love!" Teddy broke into laughter, causing the rest of the gang to do the same."

"Shut up, goddamnit!"

"Oh come on Chambers. We're not mad at you or anything. It's just fun to hassle the tough guy who's fallen headfirst in love," Teddy smirked.

"At least I'm likable, you big pile of shit," Chris said with a smile.

And so it began, the insults started, but it was all in good fun. Chris was relieved more than anything. Now they knew and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. They didn't seem to like her either and that was a good thing.


	4. Stuck On You

Charlie sat at home. She was alone now and it was the middle of the night. But she was glad she was by herself because now the pain could be done.

Her mother was off god knew where and her father was passed out drunk. Tonight's beating wasn't that horrible. Her lip was cut and swollen and she had a huge cut mark that went down across her eye. Her mom was worse off and now Charlie had to run away before her dad woke up again, if that ever even happened. She could swear that sometimes he drank so much whiskey he probably thought he was Jack Daniels himself.

She snuck out her open window and ran across their expansive backyard. The house itself was a dump but the piece of land was nice. Sometimes people questioned if the place was even lived in at all. Charlie always welcomed a moment to get out. She was almost never home during the day because she couldn't take it. The house, the pain, even when her father wasn't home.

She sat on the sidewalk of some random street and at times like this, her thoughts tended to take over. Then she remembered that boy she had met earlier. Yeah, he was nice. She could tell he got it, which is when it hit her. Why sit alone when she could have company from the one person who understood it.

She ran off in the direction of the only other house in town that looked like hers. Considering what he said, she figured it would be his. And there he was, sitting out front.

Chris looked up and it was as if his whole world suddenly lit up. She sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked but then realized she was just like him. "So your old man is a drinker too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. He's passed out now at least. I figured I should take the opportunity to get out."

They talked long into the night. Chris fell more in love with her with every second. She was still stunningly beautiful to him, even with the scars and the cuts. She was hurt so bad and he couldn't understand how anyone could do that to her, when all he wanted was to give her the world. He could see the hurt behind her deep blue eyes, even though sometimes they lit up in happiness. All he wanted was to stop the pain because he loved the happiness.

Charlie didn't quite know what she thought about Chris. She felt bad for him, and couldn't believe that people were so mean to their children. She could tell Chris was falling in love with her, but couldn't understand why he, or anyone, ever would. There was nothing to love with her. Anyone who had ever tried got scared off by what happened to her or by her family. And that was why she hated them most of all.


End file.
